My breakup turned into a good thing
by randyortonsbabygirl22
Summary: Lillyanna and Baron have been best friends since day 1 they both have feelings for each other but Lilly has been seeing Seth Rollins for almost a year what does Baron do when they break up?


**So like i said in my profile, I am not new here I could not access my old profile so i had to make a new one. This is a brand new story hope you enjoy please review****.**

Well hello there my name is Lillyanna and i have been dating Seth Rollins for the past year but lately we haven't really been acting like a I was sitting in my locker room with my best friend Baron Corbin.

"So how you been Lilly?" He asked

"Ive been ok i guess" I said

Baron looked at me.

"Dont look at me like that Baron" I said

"I'm not looking at you in no way" He said.

"Yes you are" I said.

"How am i looking at you then' He said

"Like i'm hiding something" I said

'Becasue you are now spill it" He said

"Just me and seth" I said

'What about it?' He asked

"I dont know we just havent been acting like a real couple lately" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Just not the lovely dovey type that we used to be" I said

"Do you think he's sneaking around" He said

"No i dont think Seth would ever do that and besides it's not just him its me to" I said

Baron looked at me curious.

"Don't get me wrong i love Seth he's an amazing man but i dont think i am in love with him i don't think i ever was" I said

"Well Lilly if thats how you feel then you need to sit him down and talk to him end it now before someone gets really hurt" He said

Before I could respond a stage hand knocked on my door and said that Baron was up next.

"I guess thats my cue i'll see you later Lilly" Baron said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

After he left i let out a sigh ive had feeling for Baron for a while now but i dont want to mess our friendship up. I thought about what me and Baron talked about and i decided to go find Seth. I finally found him in catering.

"Hey Seth" I said

"Oh hey" He said

He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Whats up" He said

"We kinda should talk about something" I said

"I agree lets go to my looker room" He said

I followed him to his looker room and we sat down on the couch.

"what do you want to talk about even though i think i know already" He said

I sighed ' I'm just going to cut right to it we haven't been acting like a normal couple lately and i know you have noticed" I said

"I have, look Lillyanna you are an amazing women and I love you but i'm not in love with you i have some pretty strong feelings for Becky and i know you have strong feelings for Baron' He said

I smiled a little I knew he has some feeling for Becky lynch

"I don't have feeling for Baron' I said

"Come on Lilly everybody can see it but him, you should tell him how you feel you never know he might feel the same" He said

"And what if he doesn't that could ruin our friendship and that's not a chance i'm willing to take" I said

"But what if he does the only way you will know is to tell him" He said

'Back on topic Seth i think we should call it quits before anybody gets hurt" I said trying to avoids the Baron subject

"I agree no hard feelings?' He said

"No hard feelings i wish you and Becky nothing but the best" I said smilling

"Hey we're still friends right?' He asked giving me puppy dog eyes

I laughed and hugged him " Of course"

"Think about what I said" He said

'I'll try" I said walking out the door

**Baron's POV**

I was on my way to catering after i showered and all that after my match on my way i ran into my good friend Braun Strowman.

'Good match out there" He said

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" He said

"Hey have you seen Lilly" I asked

"You haven't heard yet?" He asked

'Heard what' I asked

"Her and Seth broke up" He said

"What oh my god" I said

'Havent really seen her much tonight' He said

"Do you know where she last was?" I asked

"Her looker room last i saw her" He said

" Thanks " i said

i walked off to Lilly's looker room maybe no wis my chance to tell her how i feel about her. I arrived at her looker room and knocked.

"Oh hey Baron" She said smiling

I can't help but smile back at her.

"Can i come in?" I asked

"Of course" She said

I followed her to the couch.

'So i heard about you and seth" I said

"It got around that quick?" she said

"You know how it is" I said

"True" she said

"You don't seem to upset" I said

'It was a mutual decision we love each other just not in love with each other we decided it was best to end it before anyone got hurt" She said

I was quite for a minute just having a inner war with myself about my feeling for her

**End of Baron's POV**

"Earth to Baron" I said

"Huh what' He said

"You zoned out on me for a minute" I said

"Oh sorry" He said

"Alright Baron whats on youre mind" I said

"Nothing you should worry about so what was the other casue for the break up" He said

"Well we have feelings for other people" I said

I saw a flash of jealously in hiks eyes for split second but i brushed it off.

"So who's the lucky guy" He said

"Um well' I said

Baron smiled that drop dead gorgeous smile of his.

"Come on you can tell me" He said

'Um well it's you" I said

"Huh" he said

"Baron ive had feeling for you for a while now" I said

"Seriously" He said

"Yes but if you don't feel the same it's ok" I said

Before I could comprehend anything Baron kissed me with this mind blowing kiss.

"I feel the exact same way" He said smiling

"I guess my breakup turned into a good thing" I said smiling back

"Everything happens for a reason" He said kissing me again

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I said

"Me either" He said.

**And that is the end. I kinda like how it turned out not bad for being gone for as long as was i dont even know how long i was gone but anyway hope you enjoyed please leave a review and there will be more stories to come so stay tuned but until next time **

**peace love and paw prints **


End file.
